Meditation has been practiced since antiquity as a component of numerous religious traditions and beliefs. While meditation is often thought of for its transformation of the mind, research today is proving meditation is also an effective therapeutic physical intervention counteracting the adverse clinical effects of stress in disorders including hypertension, anxiety, insomnia and aging. With approximately 20 million Americans practicing, meditation is now one of the top three alternative health methods today in the United States.
Cross-legged mediation, a seated posture method with one leg placed over the other (lotus/half lotus) is adopted to allow the body to be held completely steady for long periods of time. Assuming the correct posture is an indispensable part of sitting meditation. Without proper postural alignment, weakness or misalignment in the pelvic structure may occur which can cause short-term pain or more long-term structural damage including back and/or leg pain. The lotus/half lotus asana applies pressure to the lower spine allowing relaxation to take place. The breath slows down, muscular tension decreases and blood pressure subsides. The coccygeal and sacral nerves are toned as the normally large blood flow to the legs is redirected to the abdominal region, which may help to improve digestion.
For most people, seating in the cross-legged position may not be easy; it can cause pain because the joints have already been stiffened. Also, when sitting for a long time the buttocks are overstrained, which can easily lead to physical pain. A mat is necessary to prevent pain during sitting meditation. However, there is much more that is needed than just “any old mat” to have a successful and meaningful meditation. When doing sitting meditation on the floor, to relieve the weight of the legs, one needs to fold the sit on the folded part of a long mat, sit on a pillow and/or blanket or two, or add another mat in order to sit on the raised portion. An excessively thick or thin mat is not desirable. If it is too thick, the buttocks may feel cozy but the legs can become uncomfortable. If too thin, the legs are comfortable but the buttocks may feel too much weight, preventing one from enduring for a long time.
In order to assist with this, the present invention is an adjustable postural alignment meditation floor mat, adjusting the seat for flexibility in the joints and comfort throughout the duration of the practice/usage. The mat is uniquely designed to encapsulate all the personal needs a user may have within this one device, unlike any other current option for yoga and meditation practices. One half (the second end) of the mat includes horizontal linear indentations creating panels for the user to be seated upon. The material on this side of the mat will be as thick or thicker than the other half or first end, creating inherently different height levels allowing the user to adjust for their own individual unique circumstances, needs and usages by simply folding across the linear indentations to different levels. As referenced, the other half or first end of the mat provides an appropriate amount of cushion for optimal comfort for the legs, knees and ankles. The mat having an adjustable height aspect provides a function of improving flexibility in postural neutral spinal alignment and tightness in joints for users of all abilities. The invention is simple, portable, foldable and may be able to roll up into a yoga bag.